In a motor vehicle, there are various information and communication areas to which indicating instruments are assigned. They are used to provide information to the driver and passengers. Moreover, they are able to assist the driver in navigation or communication with the outside world. In particular, the display is able to visually represent vehicle data related to traffic or operation. What is termed the instrument cluster is disposed in the vicinity of the primary field of view of the driver. Usually it is located in the cockpit behind the steering wheel and is visible through an opening in the steering wheel. It is used especially to display the speed, the fuel-tank capacity, the radiator temperature and other motor-vehicle information specific to operation. In addition, radio and audio functions may be displayed. Finally, menus for telephone, navigation, telematic services and multimedia applications may be displayed. Usually liquid-crystal displays in various forms are used as display.
For example, German Published Patent Application No. 100 01 988 describes an instrument cluster for the display of operation-related and/or traffic-related data. To permit better comprehension of the diverse offering of information, German Published Patent Application No. 103 03 792 describes a perspective representation of three-dimensional elements.
As a further display device, a vehicle frequently possesses a multifunction display in the center console or above the center console. Such a multifunction operating element is described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 199 41 955.
In order to present the various operating and display possibilities in clearly arranged fashion, hierarchical menu structures are frequently used. A menu shows various menu items and, if applicable, graphics or icons assigned to the menu items. Upon selection of a menu item, a submenu having further submenu items opens. This structure may be continued over several hierarchical levels. In addition, instead of being assigned a submenu, a menu item may be assigned a specific display image, which represents the information assigned to the menu item.
If such menu structures are used in a motor vehicle, the problem arises that navigation within these menu structures and the absorption of the information indicated by the display claim the attention of the driver such that he is no longer able to safely drive the motor vehicle at the same time. Thus, if the driver wants to operate vehicle devices whose information is shown via the display device, he should do so prior to starting a trip or should interrupt his driving in order to operate them. However, such drawbacks for the user operation are undesirable. In many cases, the result is that the driver operates the devices in the vehicle while driving, although this leads to a distraction which can represent a safety risk.
It is therefore desirable that the information in the motor vehicle be displayed such that it may be comprehended quickly and intuitively by the driver, so that the acquisition of the displayed information does not cause the driver to be distracted while driving. Furthermore, the operation should be executable so intuitively, easily and quickly that the driver is able to operate the devices of the vehicle, whose information is displayed by the display device, while driving, as well, even if possibly complex hierarchical structures are displayable by the display device. The display of information and the operator control associated with a display of information in the motor vehicle thus contribute to safety when driving the motor vehicle.
Particularly when operating a navigation system of a motor vehicle, it is important that the driver, if necessary while driving, be able to very easily and intuitively alter the map segment displayed and the scale. When working with known navigation systems, in many cases for these functions it is necessary to carry out several operating steps that are performed with the aid of command buttons disposed separately from the geographical map. These command buttons are not operated intuitively on the geographical map already displayed, so that the operation frequently claims the attention of the driver to the extent that the operating steps cannot be performed while driving without leading to a safety risk in driving the vehicle.